Just feelings
by MiyaKamiya
Summary: Little Drabbels about feelings.  Mostly Wally/Dick  Third one: Maybe  KF/Rob
1. Love KfRob

**It's something that popped into my mind while I listened to 'Dearly Beloved' (it's a Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) and I kind of pictured Wally and Robin with it. I'll probably keep on posting little Drabbels about... feelings here :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :D**

**-Miya**

* * *

><p>'<em>I love you'<em>

Those words were so powerful, so simple, so small.

_'Dearest beloved'_

They didn't hold much meaning, they carried unbearable emotion.

_'I love you'_

They could break you, destroy you, shed you to pieces. They could fix you, lift you up, make you fly. Those words were so powerful, they carried unbearable emotion, they could fix you, lift you up, make you fly.

Those words were so simple, so small, they didn't hold much meaning, they could break you, destroy you, shed you to pieces.

They could be everything at once.

They could do everything at once.

Break and fix.

Powerful and simple.

Destroy and lift up.

Shed you to pieces and make you fly.

.

They made you weightless.

They pinned you to the ground.

They made you strong.

They made you weak.

They made you cry.

They made you laugh.

They made you _feel_.

.

A smile. A tear.

And you break down. Laughing, crying. Being broken and fixed at the same time. You feel like you could fly, you feel like the ground will swallow you.

You feel.

You look up. You see that smile. See that tear. Hear those words. And you run.

Arms catch you. Make you feel powerful, simple and small.

Make you feel _loved_.

A smile. A tear.

And love.


	2. Rage DamianDick

It's rage that guides you.

It's rage that keeps you going.

Rage is strength.

Rage is weakness.

.

You don't hear his voice as you punch, punch, punch.

Rage makes you sharp.

Rage makes you blind.

You don't see the fist as you kick, kick, kick.

.

You feel it in your chest.

You feel it in your gut.

You feel it in your head.

All you see is red.

You don't hear his voice as you scream, scream, scream.

.

Rage guides you.

It's strength and weakness.

It's bright and it's dark.

You don't hear his voice.

You just feel rage.

You feel it deep within you.

You don't hear his voice.

.

But you feel his arms around you.

You feel his embrace.

You don't hear his voice as you punch, kick, scream.

You feel his arms and you feel his embrace and the rage subsides.

.

And all that's left is pain.

All that's left is fear.

Rage makes you strong.

Rage makes you sharp.

Rage makes you weak.

Rage makes you blind.

Rage suppresses the pain.

Rage suppresses the memories.

Rage makes you believe you are strong.

You hear his voice as you cry, cry, cry.

'It's okay now.'

* * *

><p><strong>So... For this one I was thinking of Damian. I just love him so much, he's adorable :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it **

**-Miya**


	3. Longing KfRob

He was running. Had always been good at it.

He was running and faster, faster, _faster_.

Why, why was he running?

'Why are you running?'

Why was he?

All he knew, his legs moved, his surroundings were blurred, blended together and he was running.

Where?

Why?

.

To a place he felt save.

Where he didn't feel this weight in his chest and this pain and where he could _stop_ running.

_To his home._

_._

His home had dark hair and blue eyes.

His home teased and laughed and taunted and smiled.

His home was gentle and understanding. He _never_ had to run.

Skidding to a halt he flew into awaiting arms and suddenly, suddenly he knew _why_.

He knew what he felt and why he always kept on running.

What pained his chest, what made this person home.

Simple and easy, it was _longing._

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know and I'm sorry . <strong>

**It's about Wally, obviously :) **

**Hope you liked it OTL**

**-Miya**


	4. Maybe KfRob

Maybe there was a heaven.

Maybe there was a hell.

Maybe there was a god.

And maybe magic was real.

_'Maybe'_ was terrifying.

_'Maybe' _made his chest tighten and his hands shake.

Maybe the other came back tomorrow and the day after. Maybe he didn't.

Maybe he survived. Maybe he didn't.

His breath hitched in his throat and silenced the word just lying there at the tip of his tongue.

Those words could make everything better. But maybe they didn't.

_'Maybe'_ was terrifying.

_'Maybe'_ made his chest tighten and his hands shake and his heart clench.

Maybe the other accepted him. Maybe he didn't.

Maybe there was something more. Maybe there wasn't.

Green eyes met blue ones and there were smiles, touches and laughing. And it was okay.

Maybe someday he could say it out loud.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>It's horrible... I know, but I was listening to music and it just happened ^^°<strong>

**I hope you still enjoyed it :)**

**-Miya**


	5. Pain

**It's about Jason Todd. I wrote it after re-watching The Red Hood and reading Red Hood and the Outlaws. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

><p>It spread from his heart. It flowed through his body. It steered him.<p>

It was so intense, guided his fist, pulled the trigger, moved his feet.

.

Memories flooded his brain, made the feeling stronger and the need for a fight bigger.

It was always fighting and always losing.

Always second best, always the one tossed away.

His life was guided by this feeling. It flowed through his body. It pulled the trigger.

Every time.

.

He searched for fight after fight. He was restless.

He brought pain.

He searched for fight after fight. He wanted to stop.

He felt pain.

.

His fist collided and the feeling wavered, shrunk before it welled up in his chest again.

It spread from his heart, it was so intense.

His life was guided by this feeling.

It was always fighting and always losing.

.

It hurt.


End file.
